The present invention generally relates to image processing technology of game devices and the like, and specifically relates to image generation technology and image display technology in a game device or the like having two or more display screens.
Game devices and similar image display devices having two or more display screens are known. With this kind of game device, by utilizing the feature of having a plurality of display screens, for instance, an image containing the behavior of characters or the like according to a player's operational command is displayed on one screen, and an image containing various information (for instance, attribute information of characters) relating to the game content deployed in the foregoing one screen is displayed on the other screen. Further, there are devices that display a virtual space in which the character moves across a plurality of display screens. Nevertheless, conventionally, the images displayed on the respective display screens were static. Thus, technology capable of dynamically representing the behavior of characters and the like is being sought.